jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: Orlando
Jurassic Park: Orlando is dinosaur zoological/theme park located on Isla Aventura, an island near Orlando, Florida. It is described as "the park that John Hammond would have created, given to have an opportunity to have a second chance." The first animals representing 16 species (?) in the park were transported from Site B to Orlando. The park opened in 1999. The Jurassic Park themed attractions of the Islands of Adventure are meant to be located on this island. In interviews and talks the park staff will pretend like the dinosaurs are real and that they work for this fictional park. Canon-Story Technically speaking, the film-makers intended the Jurassic Park rides to be the "Happy-ending" for Hammond and InGen, though this isn't actually canon. The story is, after Hammond's failed Costa Rican park, Universal allowed him to build a new Jurassic Park on an Island in Orlando near Universal Studios. Steven Spielberg and the ride-developers even went as far as getting Richard Attenborough to reprise his role of John Hammond at the Visitor Center (or Jurassic Park Discovery Center) for an introduction video before the ride. The canon-story of the Orlando ride can also be looked at as an alternate 'version of the story from the original 1993 film (but with the famous ''Incident' happening after the park opens as planned, which is analogous to the story/plot of'' Jurassic World''). Documentary film Universal Studios released a documentary film called Total Immersion: Theme Park for the 21st Century. A segment of the film discussed the Jurassic Park attractions of the Islands of Adventure from the premise that it was a real zoological park featuring living dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals. This segment is the prime source of all information about this fictional park. Team * John Hammond, director * Bob Shreve, Show Producer * Henry Wu, chief geneticist * Dr Stiles, chief veterinarian * Stacy Johnson, veterinarian assistant Dinosaurs * Triceratops * Ultrasaurus (possibly actually mislabeled Brachiosaurus if the DNA came from North American fossil specimens and not North Korean ones) * Psittacosaurus * Stegosaurus * Compsognathus * Parasaurolophus (12 Adults, 2 Juveniles, 1 Infant) * Velociraptor (12 adults, 6 Juveniles, 2 Infants) * Dilophosaurus (5 Adults, 2 Juveniles, 3 Infants) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (2 Adults, 2 Juveniles) * Gallimimus (it's mentioned in one of the Dinosaur Profile segments on the "Jurassic Journal" TV program that airs on the television monitors throughout the park) * Pteranodon (it can be assumed that it's present in the park by the 'Peranodon Flyers' attraction in the 'Camp Jurassic' area) Trivia *Ironically, in the first film, John Hammond says a line when going into the control room "Aye yigh yigh... why didn't I build in Orlando..." *The mounted skeleton in the Jurassic Park Discovery Center is of a Brontosaurus. *Because no clear picture of the complete park map exists, it's difficult to determine the exact number of species that are present. The Egg Scanners in the Discovery Center mention Gorgosaurus (a tyrannosaurid) and Titanosaurus (a dubious genus of sauropod). A fan-made map shows Brachiosaurus, Carnotaurus, Timimus, and Deinosuchus, and concept art for the "Jeep Safari" ride shows Dimetrodon, the Permian synapsid (mammal-like) reptile. So for these aforementioned reasons and until a clear picture of the park map appears, the species list above can be considered the 'official' list of species that are present in the park. Category:Other Jurassic Parks